


To Potter

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	To Potter

Dear Harry,

如果可以我希望你永远看不到这封信。原谅我将它托付给了Astoria，除了她我已没有任何可以信任的人。我将Death Eater引入了Hogwarts，我逼迫了Dumbledore，我离开了你。而现在，Dumbledore已死，除非Severus能活到战后，我不知道还有谁能洗刷我的罪名。

又或者，我是否能活到真相大白的那一天。

软禁在Malfoy Manor的每一天，我都活在恐惧中。我不止一次幻想着我能够逃离这个恐怖的地方——尽管我已经在此生活了十七年。空气中飘荡着死亡、恐惧和黑暗的气息，我父亲告诉我我应该享受，但是我永远对死亡心怀恐惧。但我别无选择。

我别无选择。我离开了Hogwarts，离开了你。我日夜坐立难安，罪恶感煎熬着我的心灵。我多次提笔，却不知该写些什么。最后一战就要来临。

在Death Eater之中的另一个间谍是我，如果Severus能够告诉你。我替他传递着多数进攻的情报，因为现在Severus已经无法得到他的完全信任了。他已经有了提防。他知道我们之间有人在替你传递着情报，每一次他的目光掠过我，我总害怕他会立刻给我一个阿瓦达。我看不到明天，Harry。

我已不去想是否能活到战争结束的那一天。死神早已掐住了我的脖子，我不得不做好死亡的准备。我不知道胜利女神最终将青睐于何方，但我祈求Merlin，我希望是你，就像人们相信的那样，大难不死的男孩。

你一定很想念Hogwarts，我也是。我依旧沉浸在那些美好时光的回忆里，那些欢乐和笑声仿佛还在耳边，你就已经踏上了逃亡的路程。我还能回忆出夜游的时候你在禁书区第一次见到我时脸上惊讶的神情，也能想起你在有求必应屋的槲寄生下闭上眼睛向我靠近时颤抖的双唇。美好时光都已过去，都已过去。

你还记得我们第一次见面吗？我说过我能在这儿帮助你，我在帮助你。我希望你能赢。

如果你读到这封信，求求你，如果你真的读到了这封信，我会十分庆幸你活了下来，并且能勇敢地走下去。Malfoy注定要衰败了。还有人嘲笑我就让他们去吧，我可能听不到这些嘲弄了。他们可能会说我是个失败者，但只有你会知道，我不是失败者，他们得到了世界，而我得到了你。

爱永远不会离去，走下去吧，我的英雄，我的救世主。

以吻封缄。

Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

我希望Ron能将这封信给你。无论战争结果如何，我都相信他能活到最后。而你不会嘲笑他了，对吗？

我在北部的某一处山谷里给你写下了这封信。天气太冷了，我几乎不能握住我的羽毛笔。感谢Hermione吧，幸好她带了足够多的墨水和羊皮纸，否则我恐怕连一封信都无法留给你了。

逃亡的日子非常艰苦。我们需要克服物质上的困难，还有精神上的。因为某些原因我们轮流保管着一些邪恶的东西，而那东西能让我的情绪变得无比糟糕。我几乎要绝望了。Draco，我不止一次怀疑Hermione与Ron的忠诚，也不止一次质疑Dumbledore的决定，我也质疑着你和Snape——尽管每次我都强迫自己相信他并且传递出那些情报——后来它们都被证明是对的。

我已经疲惫到没有精力去猜测未来会是什么样。我不敢去想这场战争的结局，我只能尽力做好我能做到的每一件事，每一件能打败Voldemort的事。未来总会有希望，我不能放弃。

但是每当，每当死神与我擦肩而过的时候，我还是会恐惧。每个人都会畏惧死亡，我并不害怕死亡，我害怕的是我没有完成我的使命。在最后一战来临之前，我要确保我做足了准备，给Voldemort最重的一击。在那之前，我无暇去思考我的未来。尽管很讽刺，但是，Draco，当我在为所有人的未来而搏击的时候，我不知道我的未来还能在哪儿。

我不知道我还能什么时候再见到你。或许下一次战斗，或许永远不。我希望你能够活到战争结束。你总是害怕死亡，所以你得活得好好的。而我，已经不去想结局，那会令我失去我的勇气。

我总会想起你，Draco。每当我面对背叛的时候，我会想起你。并不是说你的背叛或者你的阵营——我知道你的困境——而是你给过我的忠告。我如此感谢你过去对我的敌意，它们让我能随时保持警惕。多少次我绝望的时候回想起你的嘲笑，以及掩埋在其中的关心。Draco，我时常感到痛楚，一半来自战争，一半来自与你别离。

我想Ron会将这封信交给你的，我已经准备好面对死亡。如果你读到它，别沉浸在回忆的悲伤中。你是一个Malfoy，亲爱的。为了你的家族，为了我，也要坚持下去。

我该启程了。

以吻封缄。  
Yours,  
Harry Potter

本帖最后由 Ara 于 2011-12-22 00:21 编辑

标题：To Potter

配对：Draco/Harry

作者：Ara

级别：PG-13

声明：我不拥有Harry Potter中所有的人物。向KR女士致敬。

警告：死亡情节，战后。

简介：三封战后的私人信件。

感谢配图：鸡仔

The First Letter

Dear Harry,

如果可以我希望你永远看不到这封信。原谅我将它托付给了Astoria，除了她我已没有任何可以信任的人。我将Death Eater引入了Hogwarts，我逼迫了Dumbledore，我离开了你。而现在，Dumbledore已死，除非Severus能活到战后，我不知道还有谁能洗刷我的罪名。

又或者，我是否能活到真相大白的那一天。

软禁在Malfoy Manor的每一天，我都活在恐惧中。我不止一次幻想着我能够逃离这个恐怖的地方——尽管我已经在此生活了十七年。空气中飘荡着死亡、恐惧和黑暗的气息，我父亲告诉我我应该享受，但是我永远对死亡心怀恐惧。但我别无选择。

我别无选择。我离开了Hogwarts，离开了你。我日夜坐立难安，罪恶感煎熬着我的心灵。我多次提笔，却不知该写些什么。最后一战就要来临。

在Death Eater之中的另一个间谍是我，如果Severus能够告诉你。我替他传递着多数进攻的情报，因为现在Severus已经无法得到他的完全信任了。他已经有了提防。他知道我们之间有人在替你传递着情报，每一次他的目光掠过我，我总害怕他会立刻给我一个阿瓦达。我看不到明天，Harry。

我已不去想是否能活到战争结束的那一天。死神早已掐住了我的脖子，我不得不做好死亡的准备。我不知道胜利女神最终将青睐于何方，但我祈求Merlin，我希望是你，就像人们相信的那样，大难不死的男孩。

你一定很想念Hogwarts，我也是。我依旧沉浸在那些美好时光的回忆里，那些欢乐和笑声仿佛还在耳边，你就已经踏上了逃亡的路程。我还能回忆出夜游的时候你在禁书区第一次见到我时脸上惊讶的神情，也能想起你在有求必应屋的槲寄生下闭上眼睛向我靠近时颤抖的双唇。美好时光都已过去，都已过去。

你还记得我们第一次见面吗？我说过我能在这儿帮助你，我在帮助你。我希望你能赢。

如果你读到这封信，求求你，如果你真的读到了这封信，我会十分庆幸你活了下来，并且能勇敢地走下去。Malfoy注定要衰败了。还有人嘲笑我就让他们去吧，我可能听不到这些嘲弄了。他们可能会说我是个失败者，但只有你会知道，我不是失败者，他们得到了世界，而我得到了你。

爱永远不会离去，走下去吧，我的英雄，我的救世主。

以吻封缄。

Yours,  
Draco Malfoy  
The Second Letter

Dear Draco,

我希望Ron能将这封信给你。无论战争结果如何，我都相信他能活到最后。而你不会嘲笑他了，对吗？

我在北部的某一处山谷里给你写下了这封信。天气太冷了，我几乎不能握住我的羽毛笔。感谢Hermione吧，幸好她带了足够多的墨水和羊皮纸，否则我恐怕连一封信都无法留给你了。

逃亡的日子非常艰苦。我们需要克服物质上的困难，还有精神上的。因为某些原因我们轮流保管着一些邪恶的东西，而那东西能让我的情绪变得无比糟糕。我几乎要绝望了。Draco，我不止一次怀疑Hermione与Ron的忠诚，也不止一次质疑Dumbledore的决定，我也质疑着你和Snape——尽管每次我都强迫自己相信他并且传递出那些情报——后来它们都被证明是对的。

我已经疲惫到没有精力去猜测未来会是什么样。我不敢去想这场战争的结局，我只能尽力做好我能做到的每一件事，每一件能打败Voldemort的事。未来总会有希望，我不能放弃。

但是每当，每当死神与我擦肩而过的时候，我还是会恐惧。每个人都会畏惧死亡，我并不害怕死亡，我害怕的是我没有完成我的使命。在最后一战来临之前，我要确保我做足了准备，给Voldemort最重的一击。在那之前，我无暇去思考我的未来。尽管很讽刺，但是，Draco，当我在为所有人的未来而搏击的时候，我不知道我的未来还能在哪儿。

我不知道我还能什么时候再见到你。或许下一次战斗，或许永远不。我希望你能够活到战争结束。你总是害怕死亡，所以你得活得好好的。而我，已经不去想结局，那会令我失去我的勇气。

我总会想起你，Draco。每当我面对背叛的时候，我会想起你。并不是说你的背叛或者你的阵营——我知道你的困境——而是你给过我的忠告。我如此感谢你过去对我的敌意，它们让我能随时保持警惕。多少次我绝望的时候回想起你的嘲笑，以及掩埋在其中的关心。Draco，我时常感到痛楚，一半来自战争，一半来自与你别离。

我想Ron会将这封信交给你的，我已经准备好面对死亡。如果你读到它，别沉浸在回忆的悲伤中。你是一个Malfoy，亲爱的。为了你的家族，为了我，也要坚持下去。

我该启程了。

以吻封缄。  
Yours,  
Harry Potter

The Third Letter

Dear Luna,

请阅读我所附带的这两封信件。原谅我使用了复制咒，因为它们太珍贵了。发表的时候请隐瞒它们的出处（将我和Ms. Greengrass的名字舍去），我和Mione都认为这不应该被战后博物馆强行征收。事实上，它们只不过是私人信件。

你将看到的是Ms. Greengrass与我从当事人手上得到的遗书。称它们为遗书并不过分，鉴于Harry和Malfoy都已在战争中离我们而去。这场战争掩盖了太多事实，人们被表象所蒙蔽，在战后人心不稳的这个时候，一个适当的辟谣是必要的。尽管Malfoy对于战争的贡献尚待商榷，但这不是魔法部用以抹黑Harry声誉以及对Malfoy家控诉的证据。

没有人能质疑Malfoy是否在最后一战中帮助了Harry，正如当时你所看到的，他从Death Eater中冲了出来，扔给了Harry一根魔杖。我不能提供证据来证明Draco Malfoy是否在战争前已经成为了间谍（很遗憾我们找不到任何证据表明Snape曾经和他有过情报交换，Snape到死都没有给我们留下任何蛛丝马迹），但是，毫无疑问，他最后站在了Harry的身边。这还不足以说明一切吗？他们彼此相爱。这就是真相，而我认为它有必要公开。

停止谣言的扩散吧，Luna，人们被恐惧和怀疑折磨了太久，而他们需要得到真相。

祝你一切安好。

Yours Sincerely,  
Ronald Weasley  
&  
Hermione Granger Weasley


End file.
